


His Heart

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [12]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Life After War, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: Like so many nights before, he wakes, trembling and gasping, from a nightmare.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For Damerey Daily 1/17/20 prompt: Live with me and be my love.

Like so many nights before, he wakes, trembling and gasping, from a nightmare, his only solace the lovely woman sleeping peacefully at his side. He strokes a finger along her sweet, slumbering face, a reminder that it is unblemished, unmarred, her eyes bright and lively behind the closed lids, not vacant and cold and . . . gone.

He presses his hand softly above her heart, feeling the steady, rhythmic beat, closes his eyes to better hear it, to hear her.

She’s a Jedi, her unceasing mission to help others throughout the galaxy causing her to be constantly endangered in her quest. He whispers a prayer to the Force, that even when she’s far away from him, that she’ll stay with him, that she’ll live —

(He leans down and presses a kiss to her bare shoulder, for her to better feel his love.)

He needs her alive. She has his heart, after all.


End file.
